The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki
Welcome to the The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki The Old Ones are the first and original vampire family in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. The Old Ones was born during the year of 11 B.C. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. In the beginning of they're origin, It is revealed that there are five Old Ones due to fact that they are blood relatives. Until currently, The Old Ones discovered they have a younger brother, whom was born the same exact night but was seperated during the process, as of today, their are six Old Ones. The Old Ones possess no weaknessess like others created after their time. They're origin began in the beginning of the Old World (North America). As many centuries past, currently The Old Ones are living in Manhattan, New York as college undergraduates. They are trying to co-exist with humans, knowing that they do not believe in harming the weak. Home it.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wikia KE.jpg|Ariana: The Exotic Sid.jpg|Camille: The Gentle Oma.jpg|Vincent: The Inspirationalist eric.jpg|Eric: The Patriarch 34.jpg|Michael: The Introvert 38.jpg|Destiny 2.jpg|Dominic 5.jpg|Destiny in her wolf form! 1.png|Dominic in his wolf form! Dark Full Moon.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Promo Pic! Ogg.jpg|Isabella: The Wise Wolff.jpg|André during his hybrid/wolf form! 8020.jpg|André: The Hybrid 111.jpg|Hybrid Dark.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Season 1 Blue.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Season 2 Ecl.jpg Jjuju.jpg Ja.jpg Jj.jpg Tommy.jpg Julia.jpg C78.jpg Katee.jpg Shane1.jpg Oli.jpg Angel.jpg IMG 4745.jpg Aaa.jpg Sah1.jpg Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Content *TV Series *New York City *Vampires *Werewolves *Witches The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Episodes Season 1 Pilot The Return The Beginning of The End With One Comes All A Night to Remember Ancient History A New Breed Time Heals All Wounds Another Moon Killed or Be Killed Armageddon New Year's Eve Season 2 Memory Lane Mistake Kindness for Weakness The End of The Affair The Reckoning The Descent Moment of Truth Bloodlines Disturbing Behaivor The Sun Also Rises The End Approaches Inevitable Circumstances The Point of No Return Season 3 Bad Occurence Rising Letting Go History Repeating Difficult Measures Let The Right One In Latest Episode The Point of No Return As the end of Eric's permanent residency ends in New York, he spends his last moments with Isabella. Knowing that she turned her emotion switch off, she still in trying endure the pain without letting it out, so she begins to conceal how she truly feels about his departure. Eric states to Isabella that no matter how far he may be or what type of situation he may be currently attending, he will come rushing back for her by any means necessary. She quotes that he can't return because if so, he is putting her life at stake which he agress and mentions that we will not return until Kristina's had had enough of his prescense. Michael begins to comfort Kate in the hard times she is having, due to her new life as an immortal. Kate begins to question will her thirst for blood will continue to last throughout her everlasting life. Michael replies that it is up to her whether she wants to live her life knowing that she's consuming the accurate intake to survive rather to be feeding upon innocent human beings upon the city. As Kate begins to think in a deep processing mode, she begins to feel that it will be a challenge but knows the Michael will be there to guide her in the right path without making terrible mistakes that she may regret within' her lifetime. Vincent arrives over Dominic & Destiny residence to inform them that Marcus sacrificed himself to save Dominic, which he wasn't aware of since he was still in transfiguration as a wolf. Destiny begins to break down in tears and Vincent begins to comfort her in the times of such tragedies. Dominic feels that he lost his mentor and calls Ariana to thank her for saving his life and tries to get on a narrow path of being her friend, which Ariana accepts. Thanks to her bestfriend Matthew and Michael's friend Wesley, Camille engages in a celebration, due to her being awarded her full-time scholarship and stopping the outbreak of The Sun & The Moon Curse from being ignited. As Sariah lays beside him, André admits that he thought he would never be able to see her again due to how she was being tortured by Slater & Paige. As Sariah confesses how she felt, she began to pour out to André and inform him that while she tied down during the ritual, she figured if it was her time to go, she didn't want to leave without informing André that she loves him dearly and she always will. Ayana and Jamia begins to schedule their getaway trip together since Jamia is no longer under the control of her former companions. They both begin to express how they will bind their magic together and become one (a family) within' each other. Undecided of what to tell Vincent, Destiny approaches and notifies him that she is expecting and astounded for many minutes, Vincent smiles with joy and begins to intimately kiss Destiny as they both are proud to be future parents. Along with two beautiful escorts (women), Kristina arrives on the doorstep of The Old Ones, and Eric announces to come in and Kristina declares that before they leave, she want's Eric to kill both of the escorts quickly. Not caring of his decisions no longer, Eric quickly kills and drains the blood the blood from both innocent victims, while Kristina smiles of salvation. As Isabella stares in horror and surprised, once again Eric is created into what he once was during the beginning of his genesis............a true ripper. Characters Image:Eric.jpg|Eric Image:Oma.jpg|Vincent Image:34.jpg|Michael Image:8020.jpg|André Image:Sid.jpg|Camille Image:KE.jpg|Ariana Image:Jess.jpg|Connor Image:Dq.jpg|Marissa Image:Chels.jpg|Isabella Image:Ayana.jpg|Ayana Bennett Image:2.jpg|Dominic Image:38.jpg|Destiny Image:Jad.jpg|Gordon Image:Aaa.jpg|Marcus Image:Sy1.jpg|Kayla Image:Lo.jpg|Richard Image:Tt.jpg|Derren Image:Me.jpg|Sariah Image:Alicia.jpg|Kristina Image:Sahy.jpg|Selene Image:Shane1.jpg|Slater Image:Oli.jpg|Paige Image:Angel.jpg|Jamia Bennett Image:Cammy.jpg|Ethan Image:Amb.jpg|Faith Image:tf.jpg|Hayden Image:V1.jpg|Nyla Image:Jakey.jpg|Nick Image:Jjuju.jpg|Ryan Image:Tj.jpg|Scott Feature Character Isabella Isabella is a vampire, who happens to be the first progeny of Eric, who met her while staying in Chicago during the early 1400's. Isabella is very fond and close to Eric, due to the fact that he saved her life centuries ago. As the years progressed, Isabella and Eric formed a intimate relationship that is indeed official today. They currently are engaged, which was announced during the year of 2010. Isabella is the district attorney of New York City. She currently resided with Eric in his Manhattan residence. She survives off the blood of humans, whom she murders during the night. Isabella is intelligent, kind, persuasive, lovable and respectful towards everyone Read more of this article | The Old Ones Wiki:Featured Character! Featured Image Dominic during his first night transfiguring into a werewolf. 8.jpg Featured Artice Mind Compulsion Mind Compulsion is a rare ability exclusive to Vampires, The Old Ones and Hybrids. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Vampires can only compel humans while The Old Ones & Hybrids can compel both humans and vampires. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. As vampires users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. Procreation Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) Who do think is the strongest of The Old Ones? Michael Eric Vincent Camille Ariana André 215 users voted in last week's , and the results are in! 80% of you are girls Thanks for voting, and be sure to check back for new polls each week! Category:Browse